Justice Sword
Location Localization The guild is located west of Magnolia Town and near the rocky terrain that leads to Crocus. The placement of the guild is near the infamous Fairy Tail guild. Places Justice Sword Guild Justice Sword Halls- The halls of the guild is long and spacious enough for a member to get lost if not following a proper guide. Justice Sword Training Grounds- Outside of the guild, there are training dummies out there for people to practice their fighting skills. Other side of the massive training grounds are the training class with the guild master and S-Class mages to help mages get stronger, wiser, better. Justice Sword Forge- This is located near the weaponry in Justice Sword Guild. This job requires 2 people or one person to do a 2 man job. Usually Forger Magic and Make Magic does the trick Justice Sword Weaponry- This part of the guild is always open for people to buy a sword, shield, etc. Most Beginners get bronze weapons to start out, but differs on skills. Justice Sword Armory- This part of the guild is always open for people to buy armor, shield, etc. Like above, people get bronze for beginners. Justice Sword Shop- this shop creates and sells potions to help heal injuries and status problems. Building Structure The guild has recently been opened and it is open for business. The guild is made of metal in outside and inside of the guild. There are swords, lance, and various weapons on the wall. On the walls in the building are decorations for names of people who serves the guild for great deeds accomplished and weapons they used to obtain it.The door, windows, and roof is blood red. The wallpaper is mustard yellow and the doorknob is actually a Blood Imprint Rapier that possess a Teleportation Magic Lachrima that opens only for guild members of Justice Sword. Guild Rules 1. Never use your weapon to kill your friends. 2. Alway respect the members all around you. 3. Protect your friends at all cost! Strength The strenght of the guild is the power of the their Lachrima-imbued weapons. Each mage is trained to master their weapons to bring better results. Guild Master Arthur Legends- A experienced and master-class mage. He is the guild master with a heart of a angel and rage of a demon. He possess a powerful that possess Light Magic, Lightning Magic, and Fire Magic that is call the Sanctum's Breath. Members S-Class Mages Henry Bloodwill- A S-Class Demon Hunter young male. Child of the cursed Bloodwill Family, Henry tries his best to contain the powerful and cursed sword: Bloodseeker; a . It has Soul Imprint on it, as only a Bloodwill family member can use it. The sword has Blood Magic and Blood-Make. A perfect weapon with a severe bloodthirsty! A practitioner of . Bethany Galeblade- A S-Class Demon Hunter young lady. Child of the Wind manipulators family Galeblade. Gwendolyn Silvermoon- A S-Class Demon Hunter young lady. Guild Spells 1= Justice Heart- A giant sword made of pure light magic that is buried underground of the guild that has seals and runes on them. This sword gives the user tremendous boost in magic, fills the user with confidence and hope. It was made to counter the darkness. 2= Justice Crusade - This magic creates a shroud of light magic around its members to protect them from projectiles and other harmful magic spells. 3= Justice Law- This magic can put brands on people that the guild master and guild views as an enemy. The caster pulls the sword out and creates swords of light and fatally stabs them with the spell. Guild Weapons Justice Blade- a legendary blade that only works with people of pure heart. No evil person can wield it. If they try, the user will die by a simple touch. The weapon is a Destroyer of Darkness. It has Light Magic, [ Crystal Make, Flight Magic, Teleportation Magic. Justice Shield- A legendary shield that can repel income attacks and repels the darkest of darkness. It has Reflector . Justice Armor- A legendary armor that possess Counter Magic , Barrier Magic . Training S-Class Trials History